Ojos de Jade y Zafiro
by Lembrant
Summary: Han pasado años desde que una pequeña niña soñaba con la libertad y felicidad desde las calles infestadas de Zaun, desde que esta se enfrasco en un viaje en su búsqueda, llevándola a un camino a ciegas por los rincones olvidados de Runaterra, enfrentándose a la soledad y el odio, por lo menos hasta que cierto guerrero ilumino su camino con una farola y una mano amiga.
1. Chapter 1

bueno, ¿por donde podría empezar?, este es mi primer fic pero también una de las primeras (por no decir la primera) historias que profundizo, siempre he querido escribir un relato, en especial uno como este que no esta sujeto a un genero claro, es decir, puedo escribir libremente tanto de romance, aventura, suspenso o drama dejándome experimentar en cada cap y eso me gusta : 3

elegí a Jax como uno de los personajes principales porque, ademas de ser mi campeón favorito no hay mucho fanfic entorno a el, es como pisar tierra desconocida : v, pero conste que no es el protagonista, aunque si tiene una gran influencia en la prota y en el mismo fic :)

sin nada mas que decir les dejo con el primer cap, espero que les guste : 7

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I – Una linda noche sin luna_**

La oscuridad forraba la inmensidad del cielo nocturno, rellenando los callejones solitarios de aquella ciudad medio abandonada y observando a los soñadores en sus placidas camas, envolviéndolos con su manto, pero deteniéndose enfrente de una chica que se arremolinaba entre su cabellera negra y las sabanas, intentando cerrar sus cansados ojos y dormir. Al parecer Morfeo no estaba de su lado esa noche.

Se rindió ante el insomnio y puso un pie lentamente fuera de la cama –"otra noche sin dormir, esto se vuelve una rutina molesta "- se dijo así misma mientras se desperezaba y silenciosamente se levantaba con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero que dormía vigilante en una esquina de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y con su farola entre sus brazos

La chica se volvió un momento para observar a su amigo "El Mercenario" como le llaman algunos, otros le decían "El Maestro de Armas", aunque a ella no le importaran los apodos en lo absoluto, aunque si le parecía irónico que fuera un Maestro de Armas y solo peleara con una farola , una espada o una lanza le hubiera parecido más practico pero no podía quejarse , después de todo esa farola y su portador le habían salvado la vida incontables veces y brindado una luz en los caminos oscuros , además de compañía en las noches silenciosas .

No pudo evitar el notar como su amigo era casi imperceptible para ella, estaba allí pero no podía sentirlo solo verlo, era impresionante como se mimetizaba con el ambiente volviéndose casi invisible –" camuflarse tan bien y poder dormir tranquilamente a la ves? , Eso es talento natural"- se dijo la joven con algo de envidia reflejada en su mirada, ¿Por qué él no era el de los problemas de insomnio?

Fijo su atención en la oscuridad que invadía la habitación y se dirigió a la mesa de noche en busca de alguna vela, nada, estaba muy cansada para recordar donde había dejado las velas o si tenían en primer lugar, no pudo evitar voltear y ver el farol apagado de su compañero como una opción , lo considero por varios segundos casi sucumbiendo al agotamiento , pero antes de que cayera en un delirio de estupidez impulsiva una luz llego a su memoria , se volvió hacia el armario y saco un cajón decorado del fondo , donde había una linterna demaciana de luz etérea , no había sido fácil obtenerla pero siempre venía bien una linterna inagotable de pura luz mágica

El brillo de la linterna le inundo el rostro cegándola por un momento y resaltando sus ojeras, las cuales estaban muy marcadas como te imaginaras –"no me imagino porque los demacianos les gusta tanto la luz, es tan…. Brillante "-pensó en su defensa, -"aunque tal vez necesite un poco de luz solar más a menudo "-admitió mientras se veía en el espejo de la mesa de noche y se palpaba las ojeras las cuales caían sobre un rostro perlado de textura suave y expresión amable (pero cansada), rodeando unos ojos tan disparejos como únicos, siendo uno color verde y otro celeste.

Se acercó a las ventanas cubiertas con delgadas cortinas azul marino que separaban la habitación de la terraza exterior y las abrió lentamente dándole paso al viento que susurro entre las cortinas y el pelo de la joven, esta sintió su caricia y el frió característico de la jonia otoñal, no pudo evitar respirar hondo e inhalar ese aroma a hojas secas e incienso, ese olor le relajaba, le recordaba lo próximo del invierno, le recordaba a casa.

-"ojala pudiera embotellar ese olor, me ayudaría a recordar muchas cosas buenas"- se dijo con una sonrisa en la cara "…. y muchas malas"-termino por recordar, deshaciéndose de la sonrisa.

La chica reprimió aquella nostalgia infantil y cruzo el umbral de la puerta hacia una terraza sucia y medio derruida, con una gran vista de la ciudad, se aproximó a la baranda mientras las hojas secas se mecían en el viento, acumulándose en extremos de la terraza.

La joven miro la pequeña ciudad desde lo alto, observo las calles vacías, las frágiles luces que se resguardaban en casas rotas y la oscuridad que se apoderaba de la mayor parte de la ciudad, era una vista linda y deprimente de la jonia otoñal, aunque no podía hacer mucho para arreglarlo, la guerra había desgastado a jonia y esta tardaría bastante en recuperarse.

Cerro los ojos un momento y suspiro con indignación –"tal vez este paisaje no vuelva a hacer hermoso nunca más, es una lástima, me hubiera encantado escribir sobre esta vista, pero no vale la pena relatar algo sobre la tierra muerta "- pensó la joven de pelo negro y ojos dispares. Pero ella no se dejaría deprimir tan fácilmente, levanto la mirada y observo el cielo estrellado, parecía una obra maestra creada por alguna divinidad sin oficio, cada parte del vasto cielo nocturno estaba pincelada al detalle, de vez en cuando las guerras tenían su lado bueno: la soledad y las noches estrelladas eran parte de este.

La chica se percató de un punto importante que faltaba a aquella obra celeste, no es que fuera relevante para completarla, el cielo ya era hermoso de por sí sin necesidad de la luna pero hubiera sido un lindo detalle al final de la obra. A ella no le importaba, se sentía bien en aquella terraza observando las estrellas en medio de esa ciudad olvidada.

Aunque eso no duro mucho, ella ya no podía ignorarlo más, estaba ansiosa y estresada por lo del mercante que tendrían que ver dentro de unas pocas horas, lo habían contactado hace unas semanas y según que quería venderles unos artefactos-reliquia, era muy probable que solo fuera un timo pero ella no quería quedarse con la duda, tal vez, quizás, existía la remota posibilidad de que el tuviera lo que buscaba, o por lo menos una parte pequeña de eso. Y ella no quería haber caminado tanto por nada.

Sabía que tendría que caminar aún más, pero no podía seguir sin ni siquiera una pista de en donde seguir buscando, al fin comenzaba a juntar las piezas y seguir un sendero, no quería volver a ser esa niña famélica de 10 años que buscaba impasible entre los callejones oscuros de una ciudad maloliente y contaminada algo que ni siquiera recordaba.

Toda esa tensión y ansiedad, no eran algo nuevo, era algo que se acumulaba con el tiempo y no le dejaba dormir, a veces incluso por semanas, poniéndola de mal humor, aunque el malestar era pasajero ella lo veía como una soga que se atenazaba en su garganta y le presionaba poco a poco hasta asfixiarla. Era una sensación desquiciante, aunque rutinaria, ya se había acostumbrado a esta con el pasar de los años.

El cansancio se hacía presente mientras ella buscaba un asiento para seguir mirando al cielo y pensar en sus opciones, se sentó entre un montículo de hojas secas el cual se iluminaba con un tono carmesí ante la lámpara etérea.

"Parezco una mocosa mirando las estrellas en una cama de hojas"- admitió la joven entre bostezos -"lo único que faltaría es que me duerma aquí y jax me despierte por la mañana"- pensó irónica, antes de divagar en la idea (ella era así, impulsiva con muchas de sus ideas, eso le ayudaba de vez en cuando)-"¿qué le podría decir? ¿Lo siento pero las hojas muertas son más suaves y cómodas que mi cama?"-se dijo con una sonrisa que se transformó en bostezo.

¿Que podría hacer con el mercader? No le conocía de frente y nunca había escuchado el apodo de Rhak"shi , tal vez era solo un estafador que quería venderle baratijas diciendo que eran "cosas mágicas" que le darían desde poder a eterna juventud , lo normal de los timadores de 4ta , pero tenía que admitir tenia influencia o que por lo menos la gente le conocía , habían recorrido otras tres ciudades buscando en tiendas de pergaminos y libros hasta que se encontraron un viejo escriba que les dio un nombre , una ciudad y un día . Habían recorrido el camino preguntándole a pescadores y otros mercantes sobre el apodo de Rhak"shi y la mayoría parecía conocerlo pero ninguno estaba relacionado con el directamente, o por lo menos no lo decían.

Esto la agobiaba, su ignorancia acerca del mercader, aunque pronto sabría bastante acerca de este y aprendería dos cosas: la diferencia entre pirata y mercante, y que algo los observaba desde la lejanía. Además di mi persona por supuesto, yo entrare en esta historia más adelante y aunque no tenga mucha presencia en el relato, la verdad sabrás que influyo bastante. Pero no debo hablar de mí, después de todo tú ya me conoces, soy aquello a lo que te enfrentaras tarde o temprano, eso ya lo sabes, lo siento, debería continuar con el cuento y dejar de divagar en tonterías.

Ella estaba indecisa, no podía confiar en la palabra de un hombre desconocido pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de una pista, no estaba dispuesta a que los emboscaran a ambos como unos idiotas, estaba segura que jax podría cuidarse solo-"él es un niño grande puede enfrentarse a casi todo… pero yo…"- admitió ella recordando la sensación de aquellas marcas en sus hombros y antebrazos. En su rostro se reflejaban bastantes cosas, pero sobre todo angustia con ciertas piscas de duda descansando en sus ojos.

Por alguna razón se guardaba una parte de si misma en esos momentos, prefería mantener la mente en blanco y estar sola en aquellas ocasiones, no reflejar nada a nadie, simplemente ocultarse. Lo irónico es que eso le quitaría muchas cosas en un futuro, muchas oportunidades.

-¿qué haces?- pregunto una voz algo apagada pero sin algún signo de sorpresa en esta, como si ya se lo esperara.

Ella se paralizo, tardo unos segundos en reconocer la voz y articular una respuesta con un buen grado de picardía en sus palabras.

-durmiéndome en mi nueva camita de hojas- volteo hacia la voz de jax , que estaba en el umbral de la ventana con las cortinas ondeando detrás y respondió con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

-o por lo menos intentándolo- el Mercenario se dio cuenta del cansancio en su mirada y no pudo evitar suspirar, sería una noche larga- necesitas descansar emy , entra antes de que te resfríes.

Pero esta estaba algo abstraída en algo, no se sentía bien y jax sabia porque, pero dejo que ella hablase primero.

-Es bonito aquí afuera, las estrellas son hermosas y el frió no me molesta-dijo emy en un tono amable, cansado y fingido- además, estas hojas son cómodas- agrego, con una sonrisa en la cara, intentando sonar lo menos agobiada posible.

Pero jax lo sabía y no le tomo mucho tiempo decidir qué hacer, salió del umbral de la puerta y se dirigió hacia emy o más concretamente a un banquito cerca de su "camita de hojas", esta se puso algo nerviosa pero se preparó para estar a la defensiva, aunque ella misma no sabía porque, era algo instintivo, quería estar a solas por unos momentos pero no quería decírselo a jax , aunque este ya lo sabía.

Jax se sentó a unos metros de ella sin mirarla, prestando atención a la ciudad-¿lista para lo de mañana?- dijo con una voz lenta y calmada- o mejor dicho para lo de hoy en unas horas-puntualizo con cierta gracia intentando animarla.

-supongo -dijo fríamente- tal… tal vez solo sea otro estafador… o quizás un bandido, no lo sé- dudo algo cabizbaja y distraída

Estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero jax prefirió no tocar viejas heridas, por lo menos no ahora, pero lo haría pronto no te preocupes.

-no te preocupes por eso – le pidió con un tono amable, quería ayudarle- después de todo, tengo un plan-revelo el guerrero fingiendo un exceso de confianza.

-¿enserio?-pregunto esta, incrédula y sorprendida, lo suyo no era hacer planes, siempre habría una pelea de por medio si de el dependiera- y ¿cuál es?, ¿pelearte contra 15 matones tu solo mientras te espero junto al vendedor?- dijo mordazmente la pelinegra, pero también algo divertida.

-eso es un secreto- volteo a mirarla y contemplo una leve sonrisa, esta vez de verdad, lo había logrado, la había alegrado levemente y eso era una hazaña- te lo contare en cuanto estemos junto al vendedor, ahora enserio duérmete- pidió con algo de autoridad en su voz, pero sonando preocupado.

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco me dormiré, solo espera unos momentos, no es que tengas prisa ¿o sí? -dijo algo fastidiada por el tono autoritario pero ignorándolo- además…. Hace una bonita noche sin luna-le dijo mirando hacia las estrellas.

Levanto la mirada hacia aquel cielo adornado con luces intermitentes - es cierto.


	2. Capitulo 2

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II – Una Mañana "Tranquila"_**

Ella despertó con desperezándose entre las sábanas blancas de aquella habitación, tardo un rato en volver a todos sus sentidos y recordar lo que tendría que hacer esa mañana, bajo de su cama algo aturdida, le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo desorientada, quedarse mirando el cielo hasta tarde le cobro factura esa mañana, ella sabía que tenía que descansar más a menudo o las jaquecas no pararían, pero ella no tenía mucho control sobre su horario.

Al moverse fuera de la cama noto un chasquido y miro hacia la puerta de la terraza la cual estaba abierta y con un rastro de hojas secas que se dirigía hasta su cama, ella misma estaba pisando un par, entonces recordó que El Mercenario estuvo hasta tarde con ella, tal vez la había llevado a su cama cuando esta se durmió, emy, con algo de vergüenza, se lo imagino esperando hasta que se durmiera para llevarla, entre el frio y las hojas, a su cama.

-"como si fuera una niña pequeña"- pensó ella con cierta ironía- que tonto…. - dijo en un susurro imperceptible con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, pero alegre por no amanecer con una gripe, no le molestaba la preocupación de jax hacia ella, lo que no soportaba era que se comportara como su padre, ya había tenido uno y no quería revivir lo mismo, aunque si agradecía esa voz amable y las palabras de apoyo en las noches de insomnio, su mueca se curvo dejando ver una leve sonrisa - …. Pero lindo de su parte- dijo la pelinegra con el mismo susurro.

Debo admitirlo es difícil encontrar un Mercenario tan atento o (en su defecto) un amigo tan leal como jax, nosotros mismos nos hemos encontrado con varios de sus conocidos, tanto en buenos como en malos términos, todos tenían algo que decir de este guerrero, pero pocos le debían algo, aunque el terminara debiéndole bastante a esa chica de pelo negro y ojos dispares, esta le deberá aún más al amable Mercenario.

Emy se levantó de su cama terminando de desperezarse con un bostezo y reparo en su alrededor buscando al Mercenario, pero este no parecía estar en la habitación, ella no lo encontró en su rinconcito habitual y le pareció bastante raro, no pudo imaginárselo salir fuera de la habitación hacia algún lado en el establecimiento o si quiera recorriendo la ciudad, él era un nómada por naturaleza y prefería alejarse de cualquier indicio de civilización que no fuera una taberna, pero no habían visto ninguna cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Empezó a preocuparse al pensar que se había adelantado a ella y ya estaba en el punto de encuentro, decidió vestirse rápido con su equipo de viaje y alistar su mochila con toda la basura que tenía acumulada en la mesa de noche, pero antes que siquiera tocara su túnica, ella percibió un sonido proveniente de la terraza, al cruzar el umbral de la ventana con las cortinas aun ondeando, la pelinegra se encontró con un cielo que mantenía algunos destellos del amanecer en donde antes se lucían las estrellas y una silueta conocida durmiendo debajo de un pequeño árbol de durazno en una cama de hojas secas.

Ella miro por un momento al Mercenario inerte en su lecho marrón –rojizo, la pelinegra volvía a ver a jax sin poder percibirlo y mucho menos oírlo, era como una sombra distante, algo que era real pero parecía intocable y ajeno, el silencio abría paso por la terraza solo siendo ahuyentado por el Durazno cuyas hojas se agitaban con el viento y el farol de su compañero que repiqueteaba contra la cerámica. Ese sería un momento recurrente, el, ella y el silencio.

Emy se acercó lentamente al Mercenario sin dejar de verlo hasta quedarse a pocos metros de este y mirarlo despectivamente e intentando fruncir el ceño pero riéndose por lo bajo, -"pero miren quien está durmiendo en el trabajo, y en MI cama es más"- pensó inclinándose y acercando una pequeña mano al hombro de jax, el cual se despierta instintivamente y atrapa la muñeca de emy.

-¿cómodo?- le pregunto ella con tono burlón mientras miraba como el volvía a sus sentidos- tranquilo solo soy tu jefa-amiga, me llamo Emily Rain ¿recuerdas?, emy para los amigos…. Ósea tú, ya puedes devolverme mi mano- dijo algo divertida mientras él se recomponía del susto inicial.

-no me sorprendas así- le reprocho el guerrero mientras soltaba su delicada muñeca y se levantaba de entre las hojas carmesí- pensé que eras alguien más- dijo antes de empezar a buscar su farol.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero a diferencia de la apariencia calmada del Mercenario sus sueños se plagaban de vez en cuando con sombras sin rostro, restos de viejos recuerdos que lo invadían en la noche, memorias que el borro y pretendió superar, pero que sus sueños le recordaban y aquello le afectaba aunque no lo demostrase.

-lamento decepcionarte, solo soy yo-dijo mientras se levantaba y por un momento creyó ver, o mejor dicho percibir, un poco de angustia y cansancio en su compañero- pensé que te habías adelantado al punto de encuentro hasta que escuche el traqueteo del farol y te vi holgazaneando bajo un árbol y en MI cama- dijo esto último con cierto enfado, aunque solo estaba fingiendo un berrinche.

-no sabía que tuviera tu nombre, aunque estaba muy dormido como para prestarle atención-señalo jax con picardía entremezclada con indiferencia y sueño, él estaba tan cansado la noche anterior que se dejó caer sobre aquella "cama" sin pensarlo, se quedó hasta tarde esperando que emy se durmiera….. Otra vez.- además, siempre quise dormir en hojas quebradizas en medio de la oscura y fría noche-dijo con sarcasmo antes de bostezar y pensar-"como un perro"-

-"justo como un perro"-pensó la pelinegra intentando imaginárselo-por lo menos pudiste pedírmela, aunque difícilmente te la daría-le aclaro la chica de ojos dispares mientras este terminaba de estirarse y se volvía hacia aquella mirada decidida-bueno, como sea, tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la reunión con el "comerciante", dudo más que nos dé otro día a que sea un "vendedor honesto y honrado que nos quiere vender objetos mágicos"-señalo con el acento y gracia de la alta sociedad demaciana e imitando un ademan al final de este.

-conque ya tomaste una decisión…-le dijo el mercenario mirándola algo distraído-…..mmm….-divago pensativo el guerrero.

-….. ¿Qué?-pregunta con incomodidad, le faltaba mirando directamente. ¿Tendría algo en la cara? O ¿acaso seria el pelo?.

El llevo su mano hasta los mechones de pelo que descansaban en su cuello, el viento había cesado y el manzano había guardado silencio debajo de aquel cielo azul con tonos naranjas, la pelinegra estaba nerviosa, pareciera que el mundo les había cedido ese momento, un momento perfecto para decir muchas cosas o no decir nada, a ella le petrificaba la idea de algo así y no podía dejar de sentirse algo….. Rara.

-….. Espera –dijo sosteniendo una hoja que sobresalía de su cabello- tienes el pelo lleno, deberías sacudírtelo si no quieren que te confundan con una druida, a menos que te guste claro, en ese caso ya tienes un nuevo corte - le aclaro el guerrero un poco divertido mirando la larga y enmarañada cabellera de hojas quebradas, las cuales enmarcaban una mirada tierna encima de un pequeña sonrisa, de cierta forma era "adorable" e "inmadura" a la vez, una niña que cometía una travesura -"te ves linda, tal vez las hojas secas si te favorezcan…."-pensó el Mercenario mirando esos ojos cansados.

Eso la había tomado algo desprevenida, o mejor dicho algo distraída, tal vez esperaba otra cosa pero su comentario le había quitado esa extraña tensión y ensimismamiento que tenía hace apenas unos segundos, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y verlo con una mirada de alegría, se había salvado por poco, pero ni ella sabía de qué. Pobre la incauta.

-ok, ya me arreglo, mientras tu prepara todo para ir al puerto y empaca lo que quede, solo por si acaso- le ordeno con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior, se sentía preparada y con ánimos, era una buena forma de empezar el día- por cierto, ¿me dirás acerca de tu plan o tendré que esperar hasta tener un cuchillo en mi cuello?- pregunto la chica de ojos dispares un poco mordaz

-no te preocupes, sabrás de que va cuando lo veas, no es como si te hubiera abandonado en una trampa alguna vez- dijo el Mercenario viendo como emy estaba a punto de echarle algo en cara- mejor voy a empacar- se apresuró a decir antes de que articulara alguna frase.

-más te vale- le aclaro al guerrero con tono amenazante pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, el Mercenario entendía rápidamente que le convenía no discutir con ella, por lo menos no en aquel momento, el semblante decidido y el excesivo animo de la pelinegra daban la impresión de que podía hacerle frente a lo que sea, para el significaba que en el fondo estaba asustada pero que no le importaba, que seguiría aunque eso significaba caminar a ciegas, él sabía que a partir de ahora tendría que estar atento ante el más mínimo indicio de peligro.

De pronto cierta sensación amarga surgió en su pecho, ella no le escucharía, no confiaría en él, iría de cara al peligro si él no lo evitaba, aunque la sensación amaino más rápido que un parpadeo él no sabía que esta había dejado raíces ya desde hace tiempo y ganaba espacio en su pecho cada vez que emy se aventuraba hacia lo desconocido.

Por su parte la pelinegra estaba aterrada e indecisa pero se aferraba a lo único que la había mantenido viva todo este tiempo, su confianza en jax, ella tenía fe en que la apoyaría en sus locas decisiones y la protegería de las consecuencias de estas, en la inmensa marea de miedo e incertidumbre que era su mundo ella apenas había tenido cosas a las que aferrarse y casi todas se habían desvanecido, menos él.

En las calles casi vacías predominaba el frio otoñal, el polvo acumulado en el camino y el silencio a excepción de algunos transeúntes que recorrían los pasillos angostos de aquella ciudad sin ningún destino aparente, perdidos en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, había algunas tiendas abiertas pero ninguna con algo "valioso" solo vendían provisiones así como ropa de bajo costo, es impresionante como una simple disputa puede destrozar la vida de tanta gente.

El camino al puerta era largo y lleno de casas quebradas, hogares hundidos y almas en pena con ojos cansados vagando por los muelles, a pesar de la condición de la ciudad parecía que al puerto no le iba nada mal, había bastante actividad por lo menos comparada con la de la ciudad, pero mientras iban avanzando hasta el punto de encuentro el muelle se iba vaciando poco a poco, ni barcos, ni marineros, ni cargamento, solo almacenes y la fuerte brisa marina.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo el Mercenario empuñando su farola y mirando alrededor con precaución, estaban cerca del punto de encuentro pero la sensación de ser observados había comenzado desde que salieron del hotel.

-sip, yo también lo siento, definitivamente nos están observando-dijo casi monótona la pelinegra sin querer levantar sospechas, quería parecer lo más indefensa y mansa que pudiera-sería un buen momento para contarme ese maravilloso plan, ¿no crees?-dijo con un tono de alarma audible solo para el Mercenario.

-todo a su tiempo, no te preocupes, no te pasara nada-le aclaro el guerrero con un tono suave y calmado, procurando tranquilizarle un poco justo cuando llegaron al punto de reunión en medio de la niebla mañanera.

-eso no me ayuda mucho-si lo hacía y bastante pero ella no lo admitiría

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de una sección de amplia de almacenes, esta comenzaba entre dos grandes depósitos y continuaba en un largo pasillo que se ramificaba en diferentes caminos, cada uno rodeado de depósitos, cajas y mercancías, era un laberinto en toda regla y la niebla tampoco les ayudaría mucho.

Las puertas de ambos depósitos se abrieron lentamente mostrando a 6 "marineros" (por no decir piratas) armados con espadas cortas y ballestas apuntándoles directamente, -"estos no pierden el tiempo"- pensó emy mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a ellos y envainaba su espada, los demás piratas tenían un aspecto tosco y bruto con la suciedad característica más la ropa rasgada y desaliñada, además de aquella mirada viciada, pero el que se dirigía a ellos estaba un poco más arreglado, sin ese olor a rata mojada y portaba algunos anillos dorados en su mano derecha más un muñón en la izquierda, tenía que ser el segundo al mando.

-señorita Rain, es un gusto verla, comenzábamos a pensar que no asistiría-dijo con una voz rasposa y un tono venenoso, parecía tener confianza y creía tener la ventaja, el idiota se arrepentiría de ello.-nos encantaría que viera nuestras ofertas, tal vez algo le llame la atención, por cierto, me llamo Bereg permítame guiarla hasta nuestro jefe- dijo el corpulento pirata con una sonrisa en su cara y con tono autoritario, lo único que le faltaba era sisear al final de cada oración y escupir veneno- aunque si mal no recuerdo, esta era una reunión privada- volteo para mirar a jax, no había nada amenazante en aquel "hombrecillo", o por lo menos nada que Bereg pudiera notar, le extrañaba un poco aquel farol en su mano, la niebla no estaba tan espesa como para necesitarlo.

-creo que no habrá problema con que lleve a mi guardaespaldas ¿verdad?-le dijo emy sabiendo su respuesta, este era el tipo de idiota que sabía usar las palabras a su favor pero solo eso, un estafador de cuarta.

-le aseguro señorita Rain que no necesitara de algo así, nuestra mercancía esta resguardada en un lugar seguro y tendrá el respaldo de la guardia de Rhak"shi, no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Bereg con un tono grave y una sonrisa perpetua- ahora, su amigo podría esperar aquí si no es mucha molestia por supuesto- dijo con cierta autoridad mientras un par de piratas con espadas cortas se aproximaban al Mercenario.

-claro que no lo es-aclaro mirando al guerrero mientras ambos piratas le rodeaban, ella esperaba que alguna gran idea o tan siquiera un plan por su parte, estaba dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo- ahora, ¿me podría llevar con el comerciante?-dijo monótona a Bereg

-claro, sígame señorita-le ordeno mientras se alejaba, ella volteo para mirar con ojos suplicantes a jax antes de desaparecer dando la vuelta en uno de los enraizados callejones, su miedo iba en aumento aunque no lo demostrase, necesitaba o más bien pedía el apoyo de aquel guerrero.

Por su parte jax entendió lo que significaba esa mirada, tenía que ir tras ella antes de perder su rastro, miro a su alrededor analizando la situación, solo había 5 guardias armados y mucha niebla, esto sería fácil, en cuanto este se movió se escuchó el crujir de los huesos rotos.

Con solo un golpe de su farola le había roto el brazo y las costillas al pirata de su izquierda dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose, además de romperle la mandíbula al de la derecha con un puñetazo y todo antes de que los que tenían ballestas reaccionaran, uso el cuerpo tiritante de uno de los piratas para cubrirse de las flechas las cuales terminaron con su precaria vida, dándole tiempo al Mercenario para saltar sobre los tiradores y destrozarlos con solo abanicar su farola ya envuelta en llamas.

Normalmente después de ver a tus compañeros ser aniquilados en medio segundo correrías como un pollo sin cabeza rogando por tu vida, pero ese no era el caso del último pirata el cual arremetió contra jax con espada en mano, ese era un valiente, lástima que murió como un tonto, una cosa es valentía y otra estupidez. Ya con el camino libre el Mercenario salto hasta una azotea cercana y comenzó a buscar a la pelinegra.


	3. Capitulo 3

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo III- Un Mediodía Agitado**_

Emy estaba "algo" inquieta, es decir, muy nerviosa, ya habían cruzado muchos callejones y dado vuelta en varias esquinas, ella intentaba memorizar el camino de regreso pero entre la niebla y la similitud de los almacenes se le hacía difícil orientarse, ese sitio era un jodido laberinto, había decenas de rutas y caminos entre bodegas de madera carcomida y metal oxidado, pero Bereg parecía guiarse perfectamente por la niebla que comenzaba a condensarse, éste notó a la pelinegra algo desorientada.

-Ya casi llegamos, no se preocupe señorita esta niebla no durará mucho-dijo sin poder resistirse, se burlaba de ella en su cara pero lo disfraza con una máscara de cordialidad barata-suele despejarse al mediodía aunque de vez en cuando permanece hasta que el sol se pone-le informo el pirata con una sonrisa viperina y mirada hambrienta.

-Tal vez deberíamos apresurar el paso-le dijo Emy sin siquiera observarlo, estaba centrada en lo que le rodeaba, no podría memorizar el camino en tan corto tiempo, pero a lo lejos se veían siluetas que pululaban entre las sombras y la niebla, podían ser más piratas pero serian demasiados para solo un traficante, a menos que no fuera solo un traficante-no creo que tu jefe apruebe la tardanza-le dijo ella sin un ápice de presión en su voz, como si le recordase algo en vez de amenazarle, quería seguir en su juego, quería hacerle creer que era dócil y mansa, el pobre idiota se estaba confiando mucho, eso le costaría bastante, media mano, algunas muelas y la mitad de su gente para ser exactos

-Por supuesto señorita Rain, en tal caso permítame tomar un atajo-le dijo a la pelinegra mientras su sonrisa desaparecía pero su mirada permanecía divertida, ya se había divertido lo suficiente con ella, la había guiado de un lugar a otro desorientándola mientras disfrutaba de aquella expresión perdida como un niño riéndose de una travesura, ya podía dirigirse al punto de reunión en vez de zigzaguear entre bodegas y niebla.

En cuanto cruzaron la esquina del último callejón, se pudo ver un gran ajetreo de gente, armas y mercancía siendo transportada de un lado a otro, la pelinegra quedo abstraída en la cantidad de personas o mejor dicho en la cantidad de personas armadas, era como un pequeño batallón, más que todo eran piratas descansando o soldados de la ciudad haciendo guardia, inclusive tenían comprados a los soldados, de seguro eran para presumir de todas formas no había nadie en aquella olvidada ciudad que se les opusiera o que siquiera pudiera afrontarlos.

La mercancía pasaba de bodega a bodega en las manos de los corpulentos y brutos piratas, mientras los demás jugaban a las cartas o bebían un poco de su mercancía, por lo menos hasta que vieron a la pelinegra, algunos simplemente la ignoraron, otros (los borrachos) se quedaron embobados, pero la gran mayoría le dio una mirada asesina mientras sujetaban su arma con intensidad, intentaban intimidarla, pareciera que lo hubieran practicado varias veces antes de que llegara como para no dar una mala primera impresión, aunque un poco sobreactuada.

Ella se estaba adentrando más a la boca del lobo con cada paso que el tipo con lengua de serpiente daba, podía ver los dientes de este pero al final lo único atemorizante de ellos era su cantidad y su falta de higiene, sin mencionar los rifles, las ballestas y las espadas, -"¿se preparan para la guerra o qué?"-se preguntó la pelinegra viendo las bodegas repletas de armamento, está de más decir que comenzaba a impacientarse y a asustarse un poco, -"¿dónde estás Jax?"- le pregunto a la nada con un poco de ira y temor entremezclados.

Bereg se detuvo frente a un pequeño almacén bien cuidado y cerrado con cortinas rojas y doradas, un poco ostentosas para un señor de los piratas pero perfecto para un traficante.

-Aquí es señorita, le están esperando dentro-le dijo condescendiente mientras hacia una reverencia y un ademan para que entrase primero, Emy cruzo el umbral con cierta preocupación en la mirada y el pirata la siguió adentro del complejo cuidando que no escapara.

El lugar olía a incienso y estaba iluminado con velas de distintos tamaños y colores, parecía un templo a excepción de las joyas y antigüedades dispuestas a los lados del salón resguardadas por guardias en cada extremo del salón que vestían una armadura roja y dorada con un aspecto costoso, prácticamente vestían oro en terciopelo rojo.

Al fondo de la bodega se podía ver una figura senil y encorvada con una prominente barba blanca vestida con una túnica blanca, era el vendedor y le estaba esperando con una mirada entusiasta a pesar de su edad.

La pelinegra camino hacia el centro del almacén como le ordeno el pirata detrás de ella, ella podía sentir una corriente de aire y miro hacia arriba, había algunos estandartes de rojo sangre con distintos signos que ondeaban de un lado a otro, no había techo solo un gran ventanal con algunas secciones abiertas, se podían notar los últimos resquicios del amanecer desapareciendo ante el cielo azul, no podría usar eso como vía de escape, ella no tenía forma de escalar hasta allá-"¿Dónde estás Jax?¿qué no tenías un plan?"- comenzaba a asustarse pero seguía actuando calmada, no dejaría que la vieran temerosa, sería como dejarse expuesta y ya estaba harta de eso, harta de siempre estar expuesta ante lo que le rodeaba, con el tiempo aprendió a ocultarse detrás de una máscara de indiferencia en contra del peligro, para momentos como ese.

-Señorita Rain, es gusto y un honor prese….- fue interrumpido por un ademan de aquel viejo con expresión seria, el pirata se detuvo un momento y se calló como un perro obediente, su amo le tenía bien amaestrado.

-Es un gusto conocerla en persona señorita Rain-dijo el anciano con una voz pausada y una sonrisa cansada-siendo sinceros, cuando mi amigo el Gran Bibliotecario de Navori me conto sobre ti y de lo que buscabas, no podía creérmelo-continuó con un tono calmado y sereno.

-El gusto es mío, señor ¿Rhak"shi verdad?, perdón, no soy muy buena con los apodos-divagó la pelinegra, quería saber su verdadero nombre por lo menos, además de si tenía lo que buscaba.

-No se preocupe, de todas formas mi nombre no importa-le aclaró el viejo sin intención de revelarle nada mientras intentaba sacar algo de su túnica-pero esto sí importa- ella miro con asombro la hoja rasgada y repleta de runas en las manos del viejo-tómala, me imagino que has viajado mucho solo por esta parte.

-E-esta es… una página completa-exclamo anonadada, nunca se esperó encontrar una página completa y en tan buen estado, eso hubiera sido pedir demasiado pero allí estaba entre sus dedos, las runas emanaban cierto calor casi imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para ella, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza sacándola de sí misma por un breve momento hasta que recordó en qué lugar estaba y situación estaba -"ya tengo un trozo del libro pero… ¡¿ahora como salgo de aquí?!"- pensó paralizada por aquel pequeñísimo detalle.

-Sé que conseguir los pedazos de páginas es muy difícil y me imagino que encontrar una completa debe ser imposible- le dijo el anciano con un tono serio, recalcando que esta era la primera y última oportunidad para conseguir ese pedazo de papel.

-L-la verdad si… sigo sin creerlo – ya tenía la página entre las manos, ahora solo tenía que esperar alguna oportunidad para escapar, estaba atenta a todo lo que le rodeaba tanto de los guardias con pesadas armaduras como del mugriento pirata que tenía detrás, solo necesitaba que hicieran el primer movimiento.

Pero fue el viejo el que se movió primero acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo con la poca fuerza de su frágil mano, el pirata seguía detrás de ella listo para irse pero los guardias se acercaban poco a poco.

-Usted entenderá que un objeto así es invaluable y el propietario mismo dijo que no hay cantidad que pueda ofrecer que le haga venderlo-reveló el anciano mientras la sujetaba con su temblorosa mano, él no era el dueño solo era el intermediario- alguien o mejor dicho "algo" quiere verla señorita Rain-lo pronunció con un tono demandante y un semblante oscuro.

Pero Emy no le prestó atención, seguía algo inquieta e inclusive asustada pero ese viejo le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para escapar o por lo menos ganar tiempo, se deshizo de su agarre le empujo sacándolo de balance para después saltar sobre el anciano sacando una navaja de su bolsillo y posicionarse detrás de este con una agilidad casi felina sujetándole el cuello y presionándolo con la punto de aquella daga, había sido rápida aquel pirata no pudo reaccionar y solo pudo observar como un idiota mientras los guardias rodeaban a la pelinegra y al anciano con sus espadas en mano y expresiones asesinas.

-¡ATRAS!-gritó la pelinegra a pleno pulmón, su voz resonaba por las paredes grises de aquella bodega y escapaba por los ventanales sin saber que alguien la estaría escuchando desde lo alto.

Los guardias de armaduras doradas no le prestaron atención, seguían acercándose lentamente con sus espadas y lanzas listas para atravesar la carne. Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujaba en la cara de Emy mientras el anciano reía por lo bajo, se le hacía algo difícil mientras le estrangulaban pero le daba gracia la expresión de aquella niña.

-N-iña… to..Tonta, yo no importo…. No valgo nada, pero tú sí, ¡ATRAPENLA!- balbuceo el viejo con tono sarcástico y una mirada tranquila, parecía como si hubiera sabido que moriría y ya estuviera listo para ello, ella invadida por el miedo entendió que se había condenado a sí misma.

Una lanza dorada llego rápidamente al pecho del anciano atravesándole el abdomen y tiñéndose de rojo, la pelinegra ya se había apartó del viejo pero la espesa sangre le salpico el traje y se posó en su mejilla resbalando por su sien, eso le había tomado por sorpresa pero aunque estuviera atrapada, en desventaja y cubierta de sangre no significaba que estuviera indefensa.

Se tomó un momento para analizar lo que le rodeaba, la sangre goteaba de su mejilla mientras el cuerpo del anciano permanecía inmóvil a unos metros esparciendo el mismo liquido carmesí por el suelo pulido y a unos metros más veía a los guardias acercarse lentamente hacia su presa, ella permanecía inmóvil pensando en su siguiente movimiento, el momento de atacar estaba próximo y Emy se sentía "Rara" por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque no creo que "Rara" sea la palabra adecuada, tal vez "Ansiosa" sea más acertada.

Ella todavía tenía la daga en la mano, no era muy amenazante en contra de enormes espadas y armaduras pero bastaba.

El grandulón de la lanza ensangrentada se detuvo ante ella y con una voz firme le ordeno-levántate-ella estaba en cuclillas mirando al vacío y sintiendo que algo revolvía sus entrañas, antes de que el asesino dorado repitiera su orden ella salto sobre el empujándole con todo su peso y haciéndole caer mientras empuñaba su cuchilla, no iba a por su corazón o garganta, ella le apuntaba a sus ojos.

En cuanto llego al suelo el guardia ciego gritó de dolor revolcándose de un lado a otro, los demás se acercaban rápidamente, ella arrojo su daga al cuello del que se encontraba detrás acertándole mientras tomaba la lanza del guardia caído, una gran masa de acero, musculo y tela se plantó en frente agitando su espada con vehemencia hacia ella que solo le esquivo ágilmente y enterró la lanza en su muslo pasando por las hendiduras de su armadura antes de que reaccionara, tomó la espada del caído y le rebano la mano a un guardia cercano que solo intentaba sujetarla pero sintió como un puño entre placas de metal se alojaba en su pómulo, había recibido el puñetazo de lleno cayendo de cara al suelo aun sujetando la espada, intento levantarse rápidamente pero estaba aturdida y no pudo reaccionar ante la patada directa a su estómago la cual le devolvió al suelo dejándole sin aire pero seguía aferrándose a la espada, por lo menos hasta que recibió otra patada.

Los guardias que quedaban (alrededor de unos 10) miraban con impresión y furia a la muchacha, nunca les dijeron que se enfrentarían a una asesina, no estaban listos y eso les había costado dos vidas, cuatro si los otros dos no se trataban a tiempo, tendrían que ser más cuidadosos si no querían terminar muertos como sus desafortunados compañeros.

Se abalanzaron sobre la pelinegra y entre golpes intentaron apresarla pero esta se reusaba enérgicamente, al final la levantaron y le colocaron las apretadas esposas que parecían un candado gigante debido a su falta de cadenas, solo eran brazaletes de metal con una gran cerradura en medio.

Tengo que admitir que esa chica tenía talento para quitar una vida, lástima que nunca se especializó en ello, si hubiera tomado otro camino tal vez no estaría contándote esta historia, pero bueno, solo son pensamientos sin importancia, mejor volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

Ahora ella estaba encadenada, adolorida y con la nariz sangrando entre un espectáculo de muerte, dos guardias le mantenían en pie intentando llevarla a la salida, el pirata había pasado de mantenerse callado en una esquina a mirar sorprendido y aterrado lo que aquella chica había hecho con movimientos fugaces y en menos de un parpadeo, se acercó a ella lentamente mientras los guardias la escoltaban, lucia mal herida pero no lo demostraba, la tomo por la barbilla mirándola con cierto nerviosismo e intentando sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya, eso fue increíble y problemático, pero al parecer ya no eres tan peligrosa ¿he?- dijo el pirata sin creer lo que acababa de ver, una pequeña chica con una simple daga destrozando a altos caballeros armados.

Ella le miro con frialdad entremezclada con odio asesino, su labio inferior roto y nariz sangrante le daban un toque amenazante contrastando perfectamente con su oscura expresión, el pirata permaneció inmóvil mientras le sujetaba la barbilla y sentía la rabia en esa mirada, su semblante le inquietaba y el silencio de aquel instante le aterro, algo estaba mal con esos ojos, podía sentir como le atravesaban.

Un guardia se acercó al aterrado Bereg y le ordenó que la soltara, se disponían a llevársela pero este seguía perdido en un mar celeste verdoso sujetando tembloroso el mentón de la chica y esta le observaba intensamente intentando aprovecharse de su docilidad mental, aquellos ojos eran un trampa mortal para cualquier incauto.

Sus ojos eran algo único, tenían una letal belleza que destrozaría la voluntad de cualquiera que los viera directamente, entre las pocas cosas que le habían dejado esos ojos eran unas de las más preciadas y hermosas, eran un regalo invaluable y bastante útil, eran una carga peligrosa, eran un lindo recuerdo.

El guardia se acercó para apartar al perdido pirata de en medio pero se detuvo ante el sonido de los vidrios rotos seguidos por la tonada de huesos quebrándose. Jax había caído desde la cúpula destrozada con su farola en llamas y repartiendo dolor entre los desgastados caballeros.

Emy fue la primera en reaccionar liberándose de sus captores y mordiéndole la mano al pirata que volvió en si a medida que el dolor aumentaba, está de más mencionar, o mejor dicho repetirles que ese pobre diablo perdió varias cosas ese día, entre ellas la mitad de su mano.


	4. Capitulo 4

Hi, aviso que publicare este fic los miércoles o en su defecto los domingos, mas que todo para tener adelantado algunos capítulos pero intentare en lo posible ser diligente con las publicaciones.

ademas, puede que me atrase un poco con algunos caps en el futuro, intento escribir una nueva historia y me esta quitando algo tiempo.

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo IV - A Salvo Entre la Niebla_**

La pelinegra se irguió por encima de Bereg, el cual se revolcaba adolorido en el suelo intentando envolver su mano y parar el sangrado, ella escupió queriendo sacar el sabor metálico de su paladar y se volvió rápidamente hacia los guardias que quedaban observando como el Mercenario destrozaba sus armaduras con facilidad, saltando de uno a otro con su farola en llamas pero sus movimientos se notaban entumecidos como si solo jugara con ellos, los eliminaba por separado intentando extender la pelea lo máximo posible en busca de algún reto en ello, pero inclusive con la ventaja numérica no le podían hacer frente al guerrero de farola llameante.

Por su parte, la pelinegra retrocedió unos pasos de sus captores mientras miraba enojada a su compañero, estaba harta de que se comportara como un niño cada vez que tenía a un rival delante de él y una rabia asesina comenzó crecer dentro de ella cuando se imaginó cual había sido el plan de Jax desde el principio, ya se desquitaría con él a su momento.

Se adentró silenciosamente en las sombras que había entre la escasa la luz de las velas hacia el cuerpo inerte del anciano rodeado por una espesa laguna carmesí, miro su pálido rostro por un momento intentando socavar algo más de su expresión vacía.

-"Alguien o algo quiere verla señorita Rain"-recordaba constantemente esas palabras mientras intentaba quitarse las esposas y palpar el trozo de papel que había en su bolsillo-"¿Quién tendría la influencia y conocimiento para hacer esto?"-se preguntaba con insistencia pero obviamente el cadáver no le respondería, necesitaba otra fuente de información, miró con detenimiento a algunos guardias rezagados que no se decidían entre quedarse y morir o huir y advertirle al ejercito de traficantes y piratas que había al otro lado de aquellas paredes.

A mi parecer el honor siempre fue algo problemático para los mortales, obligándoles a pelear por un fin vacío sin siquiera tener las de ganar, siento lástima por aquellos que pelean valientemente por las palabras de su señor, mientras este se esconde detrás de su trono, pero algunas cosas como la insensatez humana y mi hábito de interrumpirme nunca cambiarán.

Los 3 caballeros que observaban la masacre de sus compañeros a la distancia, comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos con nerviosismo, esperando que algún otro tomara la iniciativa en aquel intento de escape, volteaban de un lado a otro con terror cada vez que escuchaban los huesos romperse y veían a sus hermanos caer.

Emy intentaban sacar una segunda daga de la parte baja de su espalda pero los grilletes se lo dificultaban, ella quería adelantarse a la fuga de los caballeros pero aquel pesado cerrojo de metal no le ayudaba y comenzaba a frustrarla.

Uno de los guardias se quebró ante el miedo a la muerte y corrió con movimientos torpes hacia la salida seguido por los otros dos en fila mientras miraban como Jax rompía el peto de un guardia haciéndole volar varios metros mientras esquivaba varias estocadas de otro saltando sobre él y destrozándole la mandíbula con su fiel farola antes de que el primero tocara el suelo, esos habían sido los últimos valientes, ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Corrían desesperados hacia la única salida aparente iluminados por las velas, su salvación estaba a pocos metros de distancia pero pararon en seco cuando el primero en la fila cayó al suelo con una daga atravesándole la rodilla, se quedaron petrificados mirando de un lado a otro intentando encontrar a la chica entre la oscuridad y la luz difuminada de las velas.

Emy se abalanzo desde las sombras sobre el caballero con la daga en su pierna mientras este intentaba levantarse, le golpeo con sus pesadas esposas en el rostro devolviéndole al suelo y tirándole algunos dientes en el proceso, se apresuró a retirarle la daga de la rodilla solo para clavarla en su hombro haciéndole gritar mientras aprisionaba su brazo en su espalda con este a punto de dislocarse.

Le había sometido con facilidad, pero faltaban los otros dos que sujetaban temblorosos sus espadas dispuestos a enfrentarla pero incapaces de acercarse más, si hubieran actuado rápidamente tal vez hubieran tenido oportunidad, después de todo ella estaba encadenada y mal trecha pero no indefensa y eso era lo que les asustaba.

Voltearon rápidamente con la idea de correr hasta el fondo de la bodega y la esperanza de encontrar otra salida de aquel espectáculo de muerte pero el Mercenario cayó sobre el tercero y último de los caballeros partiéndole la caja torácica en el aterrizaje y cortándole el paso al segundo quien en un arranque de pánico soltó su arma y se arrodillo pidiendo clemencia entre lloriqueos incomprensibles.

-No le hagas nada- le ordenó fríamente al guerrero sin siquiera mirarle- los necesitamos con vida, por lo menos por un tiempo-explicó la pelinegra monótonamente, se estaba tragando su coraje no debía escupirle toda su ira a Jax en aquel momento, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera.

El Mercenario se dirigió hacia el caballero arrodillado con pasos lentos y torpes mientras alzaba su farola por encima de él para golpear al indefenso guardia noqueándole de inmediato, lucía algo abstraído y respiraba entrecortado, al parecer tanto tiempo inactivo termino afectándole inclusive le resulto complicado seguir el ritmo de la pelea aunque la domino todo el tiempo.

Seguir a Emy sin ser detectado fue realmente difícil, en especial por la niebla que se volvía más espesa a medida que avanzaba llegando nublar por completo su visión y haciéndole perderla en varias ocasiones, sin mencionar esquivar a las decenas de patrullas, guardias y piratas para llegar a divisar esa gran bodega adornada y escalar los tejados hasta llegar a aquellos ventanales lo más rápido posible con la angustia y preocupación creciendo en su mente.

Por suerte había llegado a tiempo, exhausto y sin aliento pero a tiempo. Tomo unos segundos para reincorporarse e intentar visualizar su alrededor pero las velas mostraban una luz tenue rodeada de sombras deformes y oscuridad, aquel gigantesco ventanal tampoco ayudaba, la niebla no dejaba pasar el resplandor del mediodía y le daba una tonalidad gris a las ventanas que contrarrestaba con la oscuridad del lugar.

-Bueno…. Uf…. Creo que.. Estos son los únicos que quedan ¿me equivoco?-pregunto el Mercenario normalizando su respiración y mirando atentamente a la pelinegra-…. ¿he, Emy?..-

-… solo quedan estos dos y el pirata que se está desangrando allá atrás- le aclaro con una frialdad notoria, se le hacía más difícil guardarse la íra y él entendía que algo andaba mal- ¡AH! Y el ejército de piratas y contrabandistas que se emborracha felizmente afuera creyendo que su líder sigue vivo y que me capturaron-lo dijo de forma sarcástica mirando al mercenario despectivamente.

Este lo noto de inmediato mirándola extrañado, tenía algo de sangre en su túnica corta y sus pantalones de viaje sin mencionar que algunas parte de su ropa estaban dañadas, se acercó a ella lentamente sin intención de sobresaltarla y con una pregunta rondando en su mente, siempre había riesgo en hablarle cuando se molestaba pero valía la pena intentarlo, ignorarla seria mucho peor.

-…. Emy, ¿estas- su tono preocupado fue interrumpido por el abrupto sonido de un disparo y el silbido de la bala rozándole el oído antes de alojarse en la entrada metálica, eso les tomó por sorpresa a ambos haciéndoles girar de golpe para ver al pirata que les apuntaba con una mueca de dolor y frustración.

-¡Pistola de Mierda!-vocifero Bereg mal herido y jalando desesperadamente el gatillo con los únicos dedos que le había dejado aquella mocosa, ya había disparado su única bala fallando miserablemente y quedándose sin opciones, lo único que podía hacer era maldecirles pero eso no le salvaría.

Ellos se pusieron tensos y se miraron el uno al otro, de seguro habrían escuchado el disparo o por lo menos la bala chocando con la puerta, les quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener medio puerto encima suyo y sin muchas formas de huir.

-no hay tiempo para matarle, noquéalo -dijo la pelinegra apresuradamente y con claro nerviosismo, el Mercenario obedeció apenas la escucho saltando sobre el desafortunado pirata que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo apuntándole con la pistola descargada y arrancándosela de un solo golpe destrozándole la mano en el proceso, arremetiendo una segundo vez en su cara evitando que gritara.

Mientras, emy buscaba desesperada en los bolsillos del guardia con los dientes rotos sin encontrar nada-¡!¿Dónde están las llaves?!- le grito al caballero agitando un poco la daga en su hombro para que hablase.

-..s. jas siene …nuesjro capisan- dijo a duras penas el malogrado caballero solo deseando que esa pesadilla terminara, pero la chica solo parecía entenderle a medias- …. Es ej des cazco granje y ajornajdo- agregó para evitar que le volviera a preguntar.

-¡¿tu capitán?! ….. ¡¿El que tiene el casco adornado?!- volvió a preguntar la chica hundiendo la daga aún más en su hombro.

-¡SI!-grito desesperado el caballero, tendría que responder sumisamente si quería salir de allí con vida, pero le sería difícil volver a ver una daga o una farola otra vez.

Ella saco la daga y le noqueo con sus esposas levantándose rápidamente mientras buscaba con la mirada al caballero con el casco adornado entre el reguero de metal quebrado, tela rasgada y cuerpos rotos que había dejado Jax, se dirigió hacia los guardias sin vida observándoles individualmente en busca de aquel bendito adorno, hasta que encontró a una masa destrozada de metal y músculos con un adorno de eclipse solar en el casco, busco entre sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada más que unas cuantas monedas de oro, lo giró para verle mejor y encontró la llave amarrada a su cuello. Algunas personas son bastantes paranoicas respecto a perder algo de vista.

Corto la cuerda con la daga bañada en rojo vivo y volteo en busca del Mercenario con la llave en la mano, necesitaría un poco de ayuda con el ajustado cerrojo, él ya estaba listo para irse y miraba la abertura del ventanal como una opción.

-Vámonos rápido, podemos abrir eso cuando lleguemos arriba-le aclaró a la pelinegra la cual se guardó la llave en el bolsillo mientras miraba a Jax apuntando al enorme agujero del ventanal, sabía a que se proponía y no le gustaba.

-Está muy alto y no recuerdo que pudieras llegar tan lejos-le menciono con duda en su voz, no sabían si había otra salida o alguna puerta auxiliar a la principal y Emy parecía dispuesta a buscarla. Por lo menos hasta que escucho pasos y órdenes que se arremolinaban afuera de la bodega y una voz débil detrás de la puerta preguntando insistentemente por el ruido sin obtener una respuesta.

La pelinegra miraba con terror a la puerta sin poder moverse, sintiendo como aquella sensación familiar volvía a presionarle la garganta, estaba entre la espada y la pared otra vez y todo por ignorar los riesgos hasta el último momento, por dirigirse tranquilamente hacia una obvia trampa, por entrar en la boca del lobo guiada por su ambición y orgullo arrastrando a Jax con ella.

Por su parte, Jax miraba como su compañera se quedaba inmóvil observando a la puerta, su rostro denotaba angustia y miedo, la voz débil se tornó más grave y autoritaria preguntando si había alguien allí sin recibir respuesta mientras golpeaba la puerta como si la azotara, el Mercenario tomo a la chica por la cintura jalándola hacia él y pidiéndole que se sujetara.

El primer salto sorprendió a la pelinegra sacándole de su trance pero el guerrero solo alcanzo a sujetarse al terciopelo carmesí de un estandarte, la chica se aferró a su compañero con fuerza cerrando los ojos cuidando de no mirar hacia abajo, en el segundo intento atravesaron la afilada fisura aterrizando sobre la densa niebla antes de que la puerta cayera y los contrabandistas enmudecieran en una mueca de horror.

Jax no se detuvo en aquel techo, siguió avanzando por los tejados sueltos y oxidados entre la parsimonia de la niebla alejándose cada vez más de aquella oscura bodega y los desorientados traficantes que comenzaban a dividirse en una búsqueda inútil de los prófugos, conocían bien el terreno pero la espesa bruma se acentuaba en la parte superior de las bodegas como un gigantesco techo blanco, el Mercenario sabía que el humo estaba de su lado y saltaba de edificio a edificio velozmente con la pelinegra en sus brazos y cuidando no hacer ningún ruido o de dar un mal paso haciéndoles caer al vacío.

Emy se agarraba fuertemente de su compañero con la brisa tocando su rostro y acariciando su ondeante cabellera negra invitándola a abrir sus ojos pero ella se reusaba, poco a poco fue cediendo ante la tentación abriendo sus parpados lentamente y maravillándose con aquel paisaje blanco, mas allá de las azoteas se encontraba un punto vacío alfombrado por la densa bruma y cubierto d un cielo azul con un sol abrasador, Jax no tardó en llegar allí y ella podía sentir que caminaba entre las nubes o mejor dicho que le cargaban entre las nubes. No sé mucho de las emociones como te imaginarás, así que no puedo entender la razón que le hizo bajar la mirada y detenerse un momento para comprobar si aquel momento era real o no.

-Detente- le ordenó al guerrero con voz tenue y apagada casi como una súplica, el bajo su velocidad hasta detenerse progresivamente encima de un techo destartalado y soltando a la pelinegra, ya estaban bastante lejos de los traficantes pero lo mejor sería salir de ese puerto lo antes posible.

La chica de ojos dispares se sentó un momento en las tejas extendiéndole la llave al Mercenario mientras le miraba absorta, Jax la tomo y sujeto las esposas insertando la llave en el cerrojo y liberándola con tan solo girarla dejando caer los pesados brazaletes al quebradizo techo.

Ella bajo la mirada a sus adoloridas muñecas intentando disimular el cansancio en sus ojos, solo quería volver a su habitación, tomar un baño y terminar con aquel largo día, tenía mucho en que pensar y eso le angustiaba, ahora tendrían que salir de la ciudad antes de que los piratas la saquearan en su búsqueda o cerraran las entradas acorralándoles, además de tratar sus heridas antes de que el dolor se agravase, sin contar que desde ese momento deberían cuidarse de un mal desconocido con gran influencia en el bajo mundo y ansioso por encontrarles -¿acaso el día no podía ser peor?-pensó con miedo a decirlo en voz alta tentando a la suerte y sin percatarse de la mano de Jax en su mejilla.

-Em, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto mientras limpiaba la sangre en su pómulo, su tono era pausado y gentil con sincera preocupación en el fondo, eso le hacía sentir mal, no podía estar enojada con él, por lo menos no por siempre y odiaba aceptar eso, a pesar de haberla usado como carnada dejándola en las manos de los sarnosos piratas, él no la abandonó entre la espada y la pared, no la abandonó entre su miedo y desesperación, seguía allí, observándola, protegiéndole. Levanto la mirada observando directamente al guerrero con sus ojos fatigados.

-Sí, lo estoy-aclaró con voz calmada y una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro mientras sujetaba la mano que estaba posada en su mejilla, las nubes comenzaron a disiparse y la niebla se alejaba tranquilamente de los rayos del sol que iluminaban parte del maltrecho tejado, al parecer ese momento si era real.


	5. Capitulo 5

hi again, Es posible que tarde un poco mas con la siguientes publicaciones o que directamente me tome un descanso aunque es bastante improbable que deje de escribir, en todo caso tan solo pausaría las publicaciones de los capítulos, el tiempo escasea y es una de las tantas cosas que no puedo controlar.

Ademas, necesito organizar mis ideas acerca del fic, ahora mismo tengo muchos borradores y escenas por editar, inclusive he empezado a escribir otras historias : v

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 ** _Capitulo V- Noche de Antorchas y_** ** _Luciérnagas_**

La neblina se disipaba lentamente mientras se alejaban del puerto casi vacío, los marineros y mercantes al igual que los cargueros ya se habían ido emprendiendo un viaje sin retorno hacia aguas más tranquilas, habían escuchado el alboroto de los piratas al fondo de las oscuras bodegas, además de observar a la autoritaria guardia de la ciudad penetrar en la espesa niebla con varios destacamentos que se separaban en escuadrones para peinar la zona en busca de algo, los hombres de altamar asumieron lo peor de inmediato y temiendo por su cargamento ,además de por su propio pellejo, tomaron los últimos vestigios de carga, levantaron sus anclas e izaron sus velas zarpando casi al unísono, temiendo en todo momento por algún cañonazo pirata que cortara su escape.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron los pobres pescadores locales que se miraron con terror y duda al preguntarse lo que había ocurrido y en cómo les afectaría, sin poder fijarse en los transeúntes que se encaminaban tranquilamente hacia la salida del puerto.

Les fue sencillo burlar a los centinelas y patrullas hasta llegar a los muelles y de allí a la salida del puerto, pensaron que tal vez tendrían que ocultarse de los marineros para no generar sospechas pero encontraron el puerto vacío, a excepción de algunos viejos pescadores que tenían más tiempo en el mundo que relevancia en este, les extraño la ausencia de los marinos pero se imaginaron que prefirieron huir hacia cualquier parte que ser asesinados por piratas.

-vaya … no malgastaron el tiempo- puntualizo la pelinegra mientras observaba los cargamentos de Ron y alimento desparramados por el puerto- ni siquiera se molestaron en asegurar el Ron-añadió dirigiendo su mirada a la superficie marina invadida de cajas y barriles que señalaban el camino hacia las siluetas difusas de barcos en la lejanía.

-¡¿Dejaron el Ron?!- exclamo sorprendido el Mercenario volteando la mirada para corroborarlo-pues si … eso es raro -miraba los barriles de Ron embobado como si acabara de ver algo antinatural.

-no es tan raro, era el Ron o sus vidas y parece que les gustaba vivir- dijo sin animo en su voz y tambaleándose un poco mientras caminaba, se había quitado la túnica manchada de sangre dejándose una armadura ligera negra de mangas cortas y algo maltrecha, su piel blanca resaltaba sus viejas heridas y dejaba ver algunas nuevas.

-Un marinero de verdad antepondría el alcohol a su propia vida-le aclaro a emy, se veía algo decaída con la mirada centrada en el horizonte intentando disimular el dolor de sus heridas, el solo podía observarla con preocupación en cada paso cuidando de sostenerla si caía o tropezaba consigo misma.

-ja, se parecen a ti en algo – comento mordazmente con una pequeña sonrisa que avivo el dolor, con cada paso sentía como el malestar se agravaba en su cuerpo, necesitaba tratar sus heridas rápidamente y reposar en cama un buen tiempo pero este no les sobraba, los traficantes podrían saquear la ciudad derruida en busca de ambos, la verdad era un hecho que lo harían pero sin su líder tardarían un poco más, tal vez un día o dos si tenían suerte y la pelinegra tenía bastante-me extraña que se fueran tan rápido, ¿sabrían de los piratas?.

-ningún capitán atracaría en un puerto pirata sin saberlo, pero solo los más desesperados lo hacen- contesto el Mercenario mientras miraba los borrosos barcos en el horizonte con algo de angustia, ellos se imaginaron lo que ocurriría con aquella ciudad y lo que les pasaría si se quedaban, por lo menos se salvarían pero la gente de aquel olvidado y destrozado lugar no correrían la misma suerte.

-mejor démonos prisa, no quiero morir entre fuego y escombros-estaba cansada, lo único que quería era un buen baño y dormir un poco para variar, pero pensó que algo de vino Piltoviano no vendría mal después de todo había sido un largo día y de seguro Jax pensaba lo mismo.

El cielo estaba calmado bajo el imponente sol de otoño mientras ambos prófugos caminaban por las enmohecidas tablas de madera corroída hasta que pisaron los polvorientos callejones desérticos, observaban la lejanía atentamente en busca de soldados o más piratas, no estarían seguros hasta que llegaran a su habitación y mucho menos a salvo hasta que salieran de aquella condenada ciudad pero necesitarían reponerse antes, sobre todo Emy quien comenzaba caminar forzosamente por las baldosas sueltas.

El sol se escondía detrás de las colinas dejando una estela anaranjada que le cedía paso a la noche cuando el Mercenario y la pelinegra se acercaban a su posada, la calle estaba un poco congestionada debido a la aglomeración de transeúntes y caravanas de mercantes que se aprovechaban de estos vendiéndoles baratijas sin valor, también había algunos soldados patrullando el lugar con postura solemne y mirada desconfiada, era bastante raro que nadie notase a una chica de armadura y cabellera negra cojeando con dificultad y manchada en sangre, pero si lo notaron no le prestaron mucha atención.

Después de pasar a los soldados y saltarse las preguntas del posadero Jax le ayudo a caminar hasta la habitación y esta estaba a oscuras a excepción de los últimos rayos de sol que se colaban por el ventanal abierto, las cortinas azules seguían agitándose en el viento y las hojas se habían esparcido por todo el cuarto, además de algunos papeles y planos desparramados por el suelo, se habían olvidado de cerrar la ventana al salir. Él le apoyo para sentarse al borde de la cama, la sangre brotaba de las heridas abiertas manchando las sabanas blancas, no eran muy profundas pero le dolían, ella se quitó la armadura con cuidado de no malograrse más y dejando que el atardecer iluminara los moretones y cortadas mientras el Mercenario buscaba las gasas y vendas entre el equipaje.

-Jax, estoy bien…ya me vendare más tarde.. –dijo con voz entrecortada pero segura, el le miro un momento con recelo observando las marcas en sus brazos y su nariz sangrante deteniéndose en su mirada tranquila, las magulladuras y la sangre no parecían afectarle demasiado.

-¿segura, em?- sabía que ella podía resistirlo, que esos solo eran algunos rasguños y que había estado mucho peor en diversas situaciones pero aquello le importaba poco al verla herida, se sentía preocupado y no podía evitarlo.

La verdad, la forma en que se encontraron el uno al otro y terminaron como compañeros de viaje es bastante graciosa de alguna forma siniestra, por lo menos fue graciosa para mí y eso que no entiendo su humor, no te preocupes algún día te contare como ambos destinos se entrelazaron y como ambos terminaron necesitándose el uno al otro, ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?

-sí, no te preocupes… mientras ve empacando para salir mañana por la mañana, necesitamos irnos temprano- le ordeno al guerrero con tono calmado y este puso el botiquín a su lado insistiendo en que lo usara- ah, y ¿podrías buscar un poco del vino que conseguimos en piltover? Todavía nos quedaba botella y media si mal no recuerdo- Jax le miro incrédulo y animado, por fin se iba a terminar aquel vino añejo que había dejado a medias, pero antes de que comenzara a buscar en las mochilas y destapara el vino escucho un fuerte gruñido que resonó en la oscura habitación.

-…aaahhh….-la pelinegra le observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, una sonrisa avergonzada y algo de sonrojo mientras tenía una mano en su estómago para acallarlo, no había comido nada en todo el día y el extralimitarse tanto le dio un hambre que solo ignoro por estar concentrada en no morir.

-también buscare algo de comida- dijo este con tono alegre mientras reía por lo bajo, no le gustaba cuando olvidaba cuidar de sí misma pero le encantaba recordárselo y aún más ayudarle. Aún seguía sin creerse lo que había escuchado pero era comprensible, después de ese maratón ¿quién no se moriría de hambre?, pensó en preparar algo pero hacia bastante tiempo que no cocinaba.

-… gracias..- le dijo emy en voz baja e imperceptible casi como un susurro antes de levantarse en la oscuridad y dirigirse de mala gana al baño entre suspiros y tropiezos. La noche comenzaba a presentarse y con ella algunas estrellas se reunían en el cielo mientras el Mercenario lo empacaba todo y veía que podía cocinar.

Más tarde los últimos rayos de luz se extinguieron en la lejanía rodeados de la penumbra del anochecer mientras el destello de las velas y antorchas se esparcía por la ciudad alejando la oscuridad, los soldados continuaron patrullando las calles polvorientas en busca de la pelinegra y Jax veía sus antorchas desde la terraza, parecían luciérnagas encerradas en un enorme y oscuro laberinto debajo de un mar de estrellas, él podía ver algunas entradas y salidas de la ciudad bloqueadas y otras fuertemente protegidas con los guardias registrando a los mercantes y viajeros que iban y venían de un lado a otro, se estaban desesperando y eso no era bueno, por la mañana ya tendrían las puertas selladas y la ciudad sitiada, aunque el problema no era sortear las murallas si no hacerlo con el equipaje, ya que no era tan fácil como llevárselo en la mano. Los largos viajes, más el mal habito que tenía ella de coleccionar recuerdos y llevar su trabajo a todas partes les fue acumulando equipaje con el tiempo hasta que prácticamente viajaban con sus vidas en la espalda, o más concretamente la vida de ella.

Mientras el guerrero se distraía observando las estrellas, ella se vendaba los moretones y cerraba sus heridas con poca precaución lastimándose un poco en el proceso, al salir del baño podía sentir como sus cortadas se dilataban y como los moretones se convertían en cardenales mientras un extraño frio se apoderaba de su espalda, había dejado de sangrar pero la pérdida constante de sangre comenzaban a afectarle.

-¡Au!...- exclamo mientras se colocaba una venda en el área del abdomen, el torso le dolía horriblemente sobre todo cuando lo movía o ejercía presión contra sus costillas y no dudaba que alguna estuviera fracturada pero eso era lo de menos, su estómago rugía y ella solo quería comer algo.

-¿ya terminaste? Es malo comer con un desgarro interno-bromeo mientras entraba en la habitación medio iluminada por velas y colocaba un plato de sopa con fideos y pollo especiado en la cama.

-es solo una costilla rota, estaré bien – le aclaro antes de comenzar a comer velozmente, tenía hambre y Jax podía saberlo con solo verla terminarse el plato tan rápido como se lo había dado, al parecer le gustaba y eso era lo que le importaba al guerrero.

Todavía se veía algo lastimada y el Mercenario no podía dejar de pensar que, en parte, era su culpa, se había perdido saltando de techo en techo entre la neblina y había llegado tarde al lugar, si no hubiera escuchado su voz en aquel ventanal entonces ya se la habrían llevado a quien sabe dónde ante quien sabe qué y aunque ella supiera defenderse no podía contra esa desventaja, no era una guerrera o por lo menos no le interesaba serlo dejándole a él ese papel. Se sentía responsable de que la hubieran apaleado por no estar presente y de que ella se viera obligada a usar sus ojos después de tanto.

-em… lo siento….- dijo cabizbajo sin siquiera tocar su comida haciendo que ella voltease mientras terminaba de comer y observando el plato de Jax atentamente- siento usarte como carnada y no haber llegado a tiempo para….. lo lamento- emy termino de comer y soltó su plato mirando al Mercenario de forma despectiva, le había recordado él porque estaba molesta con el reviviendo la llama de su ira.

-un "lo siento" no es suficiente, casi me atrapan… casi me matan- su tono iba aumentando hasta tornarse agresivo y hasta cierto punto venenoso pero también honesto, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y el dolor de sus heridas regresaba, aquello solo avivo el fuego-… ¡si no hubiera usado mis ojos ya estaría en medio del océano viajando hacia la nada!, ¿lo comprendes?-le habría nuevas heridas al guerrero echándole en cara lo que había ocurrido y alimentando su culpa, pero en el fondo se sentía mal de atacarle de esa forma, a pesar de todo él la había sacado de allí, no ilesa pero si viva y con una página completa del Diario para variar.

-yo … perdón…. No fue fácil encontrarte y … por lo menos los detuviste lo suficiente…lo siento… ¿cómo están tus ojos?- la preocupación y frustración invadían su voz, realmente le importaba esa media humana aunque no lo supiese o admitiera del todo, a pesar de que le escupiera veneno él sabía que era cierto. Por otro lado la pelinegra se tragó su ira y bajo la cabeza con un suspiro, no quería herirlo así, no podía hacerlo.

\- están bien, solo hipnotice a ese pirata unos cuantos segundos, si no hubieras atravesado el techo en ese momento… pudo haber sido peor, la próxima déjame hacer el plan o por lo menos se tú la carnada-le dijo mordazmente y termino cayendo de espaldas a la cama antes de acomodarse entre sus sabanas rindiéndose ante el pesado cansancio- gracias por la comida ….. y por salvarme….. Otra vez-le dijo con el tono más sincero al guerrero mientras entraba al mundo de los sueños y se acurrucaba en su almohada, seguiría molesta con él pero tal como sus heridas no era nada que el tiempo no arreglase.

Jax solo pudo quedarse mudo mirando su plato con amargura y una rancia culpa, tendría que ser más cuidadoso o la atraparían tarde o temprano y algo le decía que aquel traficante y ese ejército de piratas apenas eran el comienzo y que se encontrarían con cosas peores, nunca había visto que alguien estuviera tan empeñado en atraparla o que estuviera tan cerca de hacerlo, ademas, tenía el horrible presentimiento de que algo oscuro y siniestro les estaba persiguiendo. Esa noche no durmió intentando quitarse esa opresiva sensación de encima.

\- puedes tomarte todo el vino si quieres ….. pero mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano -murmullo con una sonrisa antes de dormirse apaciblemente, sabiendo que el Mercenario la había escuchado y que aquello le animaría un poco, el guerrero sonrió por lo bajo y pensó que un poco de alcohol le ayudaría con la amarga presión en su garganta, pero no lo hizo, la extraña sensación seguía presente. Pues, si era verdad que alguien los perseguía pero de forma indirecta, ese monstruo movería cielo y tierra para encontrarles pero eso es mucho más adelante en la historia, ahora mismo él solo se limitaba a observarles desde muy, muy, muy lejos.


	6. Capitulo 6

hi, lamento no haber publicado nada nuevo últimamente, he tenido mucho trabajo y varias cosas han estado rondando mi mente desde hace tiempo, sin mencionar que encontrar la suficiente inspiración, tiempo y disposición para escribir fue una proeza extraordinaria, me disculpo por no aferrarme a mi palabra de ser diligente.

Puede que ya tenga el siguiente cap listo para la próxima semana e inclusive el de la semana que sigue a esa, pero tengo planeado dejar la historia en pause después del capitulo VIII, no significa que dejare de escribir, solo que tomare otro descanso en busca de paz y algo de inspiración : )

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo VI- Pasos Adoloridos Bajo Un Cielo Gris** _

El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la terraza, traspasando la ventana y las inmóviles cortinas azul marino mientras iluminaba la figura adolorida de Emy, la cual ya se había despertado pero con cierta incomodidad y pesar en su cuerpo, se le hacía difícil o por lo menos molesto moverse y podía sentir como todo su ser le rogaba no levantarse y disfrutar de un idílico momento de descanso, lo ignoró y de mala gana se arrastró fuera de la cama antes de arreglar su larga y enredada cabellera negra con algo de pereza.

Tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza que le impedía pensar claramente pero entre la pesadumbre y el dolor tuvo un recuerdo fugaz-¡ la página !-se dirigió rápidamente hacia una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche en busca del pergamino, lo miró aliviada y liberando algo de angustia con un suspiro, la tomo entre sus manos y la dobló con cuidado antes de buscar su mochila por el silencioso cuarto, encontrándola encima del tocador al lado de un par de botellas de vino vacías dispuestas despreocupadamente sobre la maltratada madera-…parece que se divirtió...¿dónde estará ahora?-se preguntó mientras guardaba el trozo de papel en la vieja mochila junto a sus plumas gastadas y el aún más viejo _"Diario",_ además de inspeccionar la habitación con la mirada de un extremo a otro en busca del Mercenario pero sin encontrar nada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido leve pero perceptible para Emy la cual se giró rápidamente, tensando su cuerpo y sintiendo como su pulso se detenía por un par de segundos, solo para ver una túnica purpura que se asomaba lentamente por la puerta, su compañero no había tardado en aparecer y asustarla de sobremanera, estaba bastante nerviosa y por momentos llegaba a un nivel de paranoia leve que le resultaba frustrante, así era cada vez que tenía la soga al cuello y el tiempo en contra, lo cual comenzaría a ser bastante "normal" en su vida.

-buenos días… ¿no remendaras la página de una vez?- le pregunto´con voz algo ronca a la pelinegra la cual se había quedado inmóvil observándole con una mirada absorta y con el pergamino todavía en la mano- pasamos…. Pasaste por mucho para conseguirla… deberías asegurarla de una vez- le recordó mientras se acercaba con pasos cansados al equipaje restante en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-No…no queda tiempo, lo agregaré una vez salgamos de la ciudad-puntualizó Emy, dejando el pergamino en su mochila y volviendo en si mientras cerraba esta con rapidez, se volteó para mirar claramente al guerrero el cual lucia agotado y se movía con pasos lentos y flojos, sin mencionar su voz ronca, sin duda tenía una resaca bastante leve pero a ella no le preocupaba, ya lo había visto en peores condiciones y algunas veces se movía mejor que en su pleno estado, lo que le molestaba era una cierta culpa que le carcomía por dentro, se sentía mal de haberle dicho todo aquello anoche y aunque fuera verdad también lo era que la había salvado, quería hablarle y decirle que aquello solo fue ira contenida, que se desquitó vilmente escupiéndole veneno, que lo lamentaba, que lo sentía, pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Vale, bajaré lo último del equipaje y te esperare junto a la oficina de viajes ¿ok?, no tardes, tenemos que irnos antes de que todo arda en llamas- le recordó el guerrero con un tono fatigado mientras se dirigía al umbral de la puerta con paso vacilante y notando como la pelinegra le seguía con una mirada de decepción seguida por un incómodo silencio que inundaba la habitación, ambos necesitaban hablar pero no se molestaban en dar el primer paso o siquiera en aceptarlo y desgraciadamente se mantendrían así por un largo tiempo. El camino de la negación siempre ha sido tortuoso y el suyo no fue una excepción.

El silencio comenzaba a condensarse a su alrededor, separándoles poco a poco y volviéndose algo incómodo, por lo menos hasta que Emy lo corto con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible-¿y qué tal el vino?...-tal vez esas palabras no eran las más indicadas o por lo menos lo que realmente quería decirle pero habían sido suficientes para que el Mercenario se detuviera en la entrada y voltease hacia la agobiada mirada de su compañera la cual intentaba sonreír por lo bajo pero a duras penas lo conseguía.

-no me lo menciones ahora ¿sí?, todavía me duele la cabeza- le pidió recuperando un poco de ánimo en su voz pero luciendo más cansado de repente, trataba de recordar algo de la noche pasada pero solo podía rescatar algunos momentos fugaces y un fuerte dolor de cabeza sin siquiera notar la pesadumbre de su compañera hasta que esta la expreso con voz entrecortada.

-Jax….. yo ..- exclamo de repente cabizbaja y con voz angustiado que sobresalto al guerrero, ella no podía articular una disculpa, las palabras se le acumulaban en la garganta sin poder liberarlas sintiendo como algo le oprimía el pecho.

-Em, no importa, enserio…. Esta bien, solo... olvídalo- le consoló con un tono calmado y hasta cierto punto comprensivo, después de todo se había sentido igual casi toda la mañana - te veré en la oficina de envios- recalco mientras desaparecía poco a poco por el umbral de la puerta dejando a la pelinegra entre el solitario silencio de aquella habitación.

Emy suspiro intentando apaciguar su frustración, además de a su pulso acelerado, estaba enojada consigo misma por la estupidez que acababa de cometer pero no podía negar que también se sentía un poco aliviada después de aquello como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y por un momento esa ciudad y la precaria situación en la que estaban parecían bastante insignificantes hasta el punto de no tener demasiada importancia y aunque solo haya sido un momento fue suficiente como para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la chica de ojos dispares.

Tal vez lo mejor era tomarle la palabra al guerrero y olvidarlo lo más pronto posible, después de todo había cosas más graves e importantes de que preocuparse, como los guardias que vigilaban diligentemente las salidas de la ciudad como perros obedientes o los piratas que, sin que la pelinegra lo supiera, había, comenzado a movilizarse fuera del puerto registrando las casas en escombros en busca de venganza por su líder caído.

Después de unos minutos volvió en si recuperándose a medias y dirigiéndose al casi vacío armario dispuesta a cambiarse de ropa, no iba a escapar de aquella ciudad solo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Se vistió con una armadura de metal ligero algo maltrecha pero no tanto como la de cuero negro que había dejado manchada de sangre a un lado de la cama, aunque si más ajustada apretando los vendajes con fuerza.

-"genial, parezco carne enlatada"- una mueca de incomodidad surgía en su rostro a medida que ajustaba las correas del peto medio abollado- ahhg- se quejó con un leve sollozo mientras se palpaba un lado del torso intentando apaciguar el dolor, el metal frio chocaba con las heridas que aun cicatrizaban haciendo que moverse fuera un poco más incómodo. También se puso un cinturón con dagas cruzando su pecho y lo escondió debajo de un pequeño manto rojo que le servía de bufanda, además de unas botas negras con una sorpresa en la suela por si acaso.

El cielo comenzaba a nublarse notoriamente opacando al sol con densas nubes grises y la brisa se volvía más agresiva, agitando las hojas secas y ramas rotas de los arboles mientras la pelinegra tomaba su mochila y salía de la habitación, cojeando un poco pero disimulándolo como podía, al menos hasta que le toco bajar las escaleras, lo que en pocas palabras resulto un infierno en cada paso aunque se apoyara en la barandilla. Al llegar a la entrada el gerente le interrogo con una expresión asustada y demandante, ya empezaron a registrar la ciudad y él estaba preocupado por su negocio, además de por su irrelevante vida, pero Emy solo le daba respuestas evasivas dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la desértica calle y dejando al pobre hombre a su suerte, la cual no era mucha. Al final, cuando la ciudad ardió en un fuego incontrolable y los fugitivos veían las llamas desde la lejanía, aquel hombre murió colgado desde alguna de las ventanas superiores de su posada mientras esta se consumía en las llamas y sus cenizas se confundían con las del resto de la ciudad.

Aunque de seguro esos detalles no te importan, tú no quieres escuchar las injustas historias de unos cuantos mortales, historias que se repiten sin cesar en un bucle perpetuo que, sinceramente, me aburren en demasía, esos relatos pocas veces ofrecen algo más que no sea pena ajena, pero bueno, mejor volvamos a donde nos quedamos, odiaría tener que dejar esto hasta aquí.

Ella caminaba por las calles desérticas hacia la oficina de envíos con paso lento y vacilante, desde que doblo la esquina noto de inmediato una mirada opresiva que le perforaba la espalda haciendo que girase bruscamente solo para encontrar con un silencio tranquilo y la estela de polvo que sus propias pisadas habían levantado, la presencia había desaparecido pero emy seguía atenta a lo que le rodeaba y completamente centrada en el inquietante silencio, esperando que algo lo quebrase, alguna pisada descuidada o alguna respiración entrecortada aparte de la suya hubiera servido, pero fue el sonido de la lluvia lo que reemplazo al silencio obligando a la pelinegra a ignorar a su observador y darse prisa para llegar con su compañero. Apenas caían unas cuantas gotas del cielo grisáceo pero estas le abrirían paso a un diluvio y aunque emy no se lo imaginaba si lo presentía.

Después de recorrer algunas cuadras logro divisar a su compañero terminando de empacar en un carromato al lado del puesto de envíos, el cual estaba protegido de la llovizna, la pelinegra se apresuró a resguardarse debajo del puesto evitando mojar aun más sus vendas.

-por fin…- dijo con un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas intentando recuperarse, el dolor de su pecho incrementaba a medida que se movía, esa costilla fracturada la limitaría bastante-jax ….¿todo listo?- el guerrero solo asintió sin mirarla debajo de la lluvia mientras volvía a verificar el equipaje y comprobaba el arnés de los caballos.

Emy se irguió en cuanto escucho un carraspeo proveniente de la oficina, al girar pudo ver a un hombre corpulento y de facciones curtidas que le miraba despectivamente y un poco agotado de los viajeros y turistas indeseados, tenía ojos algo vacía pero más de cerca eran bastante agresivos, además de unas ojeras que, aunque no eran tan prominentes como las de ella, se notaban bastante, lucía una barba de varios días y tenía una tés algo pálida, el tipo parecía más noxiano que jonio y era bastante probable que fuera así.

La pelinegra se quitó la mochila y la puso encima del mostrador sacando una pequeña bolsa tintineante de su interior provocando que la mueca de desagrado se transformara en una sonrisa amable y servicial en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cuánto es….- fue interrumpida antes siquiera de abrir la bolsa, su compañero había terminado de asegurar el equipaje y revisar los caballos dejándolos atrás y sacando algunas monedas bañadas en resplandeciente oro de su túnica, el hombre del mostrador quedo atónito con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa avariciosa surcando su rostro.

-yo pago- se apresuró a decir el guerrero mientras el que los atendía le miraba impresionado y emy le observaba extrañada, no se imaginaba donde pudo haber conseguido tanto a menos que se lo haya ocultado desde que salieron de demacia pero aquello era poco probable.

-¿y eso? No recuerdo que hubieras trabajo para un virrey últimamente - pregunto mordazmente la pelinegra mirando las monedas de oro algo desconfiada, por otro lado el Mercenario parecía bastante tranquilo mientras maravillaba al pobre hombre detrás del mostrador, el cual seguía con la mirada las monedas en su mano.

-je, no exactamente un virrey- dijo algo divertido y con picardía en su voz, como si fuera un niño que hubiera hecho una travesura-¿ recuerdas al anciano de túnica blanco …. O mejor dicho su bodega?- su tono cambia bruscamente al recordar que iba por terreno frágil y se giró para mirarla directamente.

-.. Como olvidarlo- le contesto la pelinegra con un tono frio y mirándole despectivamente mientras se palpaba un costado del abdomen para apaciguar el dolor de sus costillas, no estaba molesta con él, por ahora, más que todo se encontraba cansada de todo aquello solo quería irse de allí y reposar del mundo una buena temporada.

\- bueno.. tome algunas monedas de la bodega antes de escapar, por las molestias…- vacilo un momento escapando de los ojos penetrantes de emy y volviéndose hacia el encargado, el cual levanto la mirada de las monedas cambiando su rostro a uno más serio y decidido, listo para regatear por el carruaje. El mercenario solo deslizo 2 monedas en el mostrador iniciando con la negociación.

-10- se apresuró a decir el corpulento hombre detrás del mostrador con tono autoritario y una voz algo ronca

-2-menciono tranquilamente el guerrero

-7- corrigió su oferta rápidamente sonando un poco más voluble pero todavía con el tono de autoridad

-2-repitio secamente con las dos monedas estáticas en el mostrador

-¿3?-la duda resonaba en su voz mientras se decía a si mismo que 3 monedas de oro puro eran más que suficiente.

-ok- acepto el guerrero lanzándole otra moneda al encargado que se había conformado rápidamente y sin dar mucha pelea, lo cual no le asombro al mercenario, en una ciudad tan pobre y olvidada la gente suele conformarse con las migajas, aquel sujeto con marcas de guerra y de mirada curtida por presenciar los horrores de esta no era la excepción.

-¿cuándo se supone que me lo dirías?- le pregunto a jax con tono demandante y una mirada de reproche mientras la insistente llovizna les azotaba, el guerrero se dirigía al carromato con algo de prisa pero miro un momento por encima del hombro a la pelinegra con facciones aperladas y ojos cansados que le seguía difícilmente en el barro que comenzaban a formar la lluvia y el polvo acumulado.

-.. Después que saliéramos de la ciudad…- explico el mercenario mientras volviendo la mirada al viejo carruaje que se mantenía inmóvil mientras la lluvia le atacaba y los caballos se inquietaban por la aproximación de algo, una tormenta quizás-… de todas formas no quería preocuparte con ello, ya tienes suficiente con los moretones y esa costilla… no tenemos tiempo para esto- intento excusarse el mercenario mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor cambiándose de túnica rápidamente y señalándole la parte trasera del carromato a su compañera.


	7. Capitulo 7

se me hizo algo complicado el cap, tuve que reescribir una y otra ves hasta que deslumbrara algo medianamente decente : /, pero al final me convenció como quedo

quería recalcar que tengo pensado en pausar el fic en el capitulo VIII, mas que todo para empezar con otras historias, idear nuevas ramas para la trama (que ideas no me faltan) y tener mas tiempo para mis deberes : y

El mundo y los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen al lore de league of legends y por ende a Riot Games, exceptuando algunos personajes , parajes y paisajes de mi propia creación, este relato tiene el fin de entretener al fandom.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo VII- El Cielo Se Ennegrece y La Llama Se Esparce**_

Emy le dio una mueca de disgusto a la vaga explicación de su compañero pero acepto de mala gana que tenía razón y se ocultó entre la frágil oscuridad y las sombras opacas del cargamento y su equipaje, sin dejar de observar con una ira todavía latente al guerrero, el cual podía sentir la hostilidad cerniéndose sobre él desde la negrura que se hallaba a sus espaldas y casi percibía como la mirada punzante de Emy se clavaba en su espalda, a decir verdad, cuando no estaba de humor daba algo de miedo pero no el suficiente como para que ese mercenario se preocupara demasiado, bueno, no siempre.

A medida que avanzaban por las calles abandonadas y pasaban al lado de las casas derruidas, la lluvia empeoraba volviéndose más agresiva e inmisericorde mientras agitaba las hojas secas acumuladas en callejones oscuros y creaba un poco de fango que entorpecía al carruaje, inclusive algunas casas comenzaban a desbordarse de agua, aunque si alguien vivía en ellas no parecía importarle. Después de unos minutos Jax podía vislumbrar las puertas de la ciudad fuertemente trancadas pero con poca vigilancia, la mayoría de la guardia debió de estar buscándoles casa por casa para ese momento mientras los piratas se llevaban lo que sobraba de los puertos y se adentraban en las olvidadas calles en busca de cualquier cosa que fuera valiosa, ese fue un golpe de suerte o por lo menos eso pensó el guerrero antes de recordar quien se escondía entre el equipaje y las provisiones, apenas lo noto se volvió a Emy con la intención de avisarle pero ella ya le estaba observando fijamente con preocupación en sus ojos, entremezclada con algo de miedo.

-solo sigue… y convénceles de que nos dejen pasar- su voz era casi un murmullo pero su tono era determinante, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada y no podía evitar aferrarse a su mochila, al Diario, si revisaban el carromato la encontrarían seguro y más de la mitad de la guardia conocía su rostro desde que Bereg la hizo desfilar frente a su "ejercito", tal vez podría matar a uno a o dos si la encontraban pero apenas podía moverse y tarde o temprano la capturarían y darían la alarma, volvía a estar en las fauces del lobo y aquello le inquietaba obligándole a cerrar los ojos y llevarse el gastado bolso al pecho apretándolo contra si hasta sentir el duro marco de aquel libro a través del cuero viejo.

Jax la miro con un desasosiego notable, esta vez ella no podría hacer mucho, inclusive defenderse de uno de esos mal armados y torpes soldados le sería difícil, esta vez él tendría que ser más cuidadoso, esta vez tenía que protegerla- Em, tranquila… todo saldrá bien- le consoló con una voz calmada y rebosante de una fingida confianza, entremezclada con una pisca de comprensión y cierta preocupación que la pelinegra noto rápidamente. Tal vez el pobre intento de animarla no sirviera de mucho pero por lo menos hizo que se separara de su mochila y se preparara para lo peor, además de darle una pequeña e invisible sonrisa.

Al acercarse más a la muralla se lograban percibir mejor las siluetas bajo la insistente lluvia permitiendo que el guerrero terminara de ubicar a los guardias apostados en la puerta, eran 7 en total, algunos con alabardas y espadas cortas, 2 con ballestas y todos llevaban armaduras derruidas y algo destartaladas. Un guardia deambulaba en lo alto de la muralla vigilando diligentemente las cercanías con una ballesta cargada entre sus manos y un estúpido porte dominante, sus compañeros se encontraban resguardando la vieja puerta de madera y hierro carcomido por el óxido entre el fangoso lodo que se formaba a sus pies mientras la lluvia les castigaba con vehemencia a pesar de todavía ser bastante temprano en la mañana. En cuanto divisaron al carromato acercándose lentamente a la salida, estos se desperezaron de inmediato o por lo menos lo intentaron, se notaba el cansancio en sus movimientos flojos cuando rodearon al carromato haciendo traquetear sus malogradas armaduras.

Un hombre alto con casco ornamentado y armadura pesada se acercó al conductor del carruaje blandiendo una gran alabarda y ordenándole con voz rígida y pose autoritaria que bajara del vehículo de inmediato, lo cual alerto a la pelinegra de que ya habían llegado y no tardó en darse cuenta de que les habían rodeado, saco una daga arrojadiza de su correa y tenso con incomodidad su cuerpo mientras veía al mercenario bajar disfrazado con harapos.

El agua caía a borbotones del ennegrecido cielo y la tierra lodosa se acumulaba en grandes charcos dispersos en baldosas derruidas de las calles solitarias a los alrededores de la entrada, manchando las botas de los desprevenidos soldados, los cuales miraban atentamente al mísero hombre que bajaba del carruaje y se dirigía hacia su capitán, pasando por alto a la chica que les observaba atentamente desde las sombras del equipaje esperando un momento oportuno y buscando alguna abertura.

-¿mercante o viajero? - le pregunto al mercenario con voz grave y una expresión seria con aires de superioridad pero volvió a hablarle antes de obtener una respuesta – si quieres salir de la ciudad tendrás que someterte a un registro- le aviso con un tono monótono mientras le indicaba a uno de sus hombres que inspeccionara el carruaje, de repente la situación se volvió tensa para los prófugos. Los soldados procedían al registro con normalidad dejando el escrutinio del equipaje para lo último y el guerrero les miraba con preocupación mientras pensaba en alguna salida, inclusive la pelinegra se sobresaltó un poco y dirigió su mirada al hombre de la alabarda, marcándole como el nuevo blanco de su daga. Pero por mera suerte el mercenario ideo un plan antes de que la situación terminara en alguna masacre, era bastante vago y riesgoso pero era mejor que tentar a la suerte con una encarnizada y desigual batalla, al final no tuvo que romperle la mandíbula a aquel grandulón para que los dejase pasar

A decir verdad, me extraña que no haya preferido pelear, es cierto que la pelinegra estaba herida y le sería problemático el intentar defenderse, sin mencionar que estaban rodeados y sin lugar a donde ir, pero solo se les interponían 7 hombres mal armados y tal vez en otras circunstancias hubiera saltado sobre ellos sin pensarlo pero estaba inútilmente decidido a evitar un enfrentamiento y pudo haberlo logrado si su pésima suerte no se la hubiera jugado.

-¿seguro?, es que tengo algunas cosas delicadas entre mi equipaje, ¿No podríamos discutirlo?- le pregunto calmadamente mientras buscaba algo en su túnica, aquella serenidad irritaba al soldado pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, después de todo le cobraría por el paso tuviera o no algo ilegal aunque le hubieran ordenado bloquear la puerta hasta nuevo aviso, toca mencionar que él era un avaricioso de 3era que no había llegado más lejos en la guardia por hacerse de la vista gorda ante los crímenes más comunes y cobrar por el derecho de paso a los mercantes, así que te podrás imaginar su reacción en cuanto el Mercenario le ofreció una bolsa rebosante de monedas de oro.

\- …. ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?, ¿acaso propones comprarme?-pregunto en cuanto volvió en si e intentando, sin éxito alguno, de reproducir un tono rígido y demandante, además de mirarle intensa y despectivamente, pero aquella torpe actuación no afecto al guerrero en lo más mínimo

-Podemos acordar un trato, no hay que ponerse tan violento, además, no creo que te convenga gritarlo con tus hombres escuchando -seguía calmado y sus palabras eran una trampa mordaz, que ni él mismo se creía haber dicho, pero por otro lado, el capitán se veía algo turbado por su persuasión, o tal vez solo era la lluvia, en todo caso el guerrero supo que había cerrado el trato

-….. De acuerdo…. Te dejare pasar, por una justa cantidad por supuesto-le dijo en voz baja y más calmada para que sus subordinados no le escuchasen, si sus superiores se enteraban de esto iba a tener muchos problemas pero no veía la razón por la cual no dejar pasar al viajero por un módico precio, después de todo no tenía ni idea de lo que le depararía a la ciudad e inclusive a la propia guardia después de aquel día, solo le habían ordenado bloquear la puerta mas no le habían dicho nada más, si el pobre lo hubiera sabido desde un principio ya hubiera huido de aquel condenado lugar.

-Está bien, detén tus hombres y diles que abran la puerta- su voz resonaba con la lluvia y era dominante, cosa que no le agradaba al capitán pero las dejo pasar tranquilamente ya que para el algo de oro podía comprar hasta el respeto de alguien más.

El corpulento soldado cumplió y le grito al hombre en la atalaya que abriera la puerta cuanto antes, no sin antes llevarse unas muecas de desaprueba y desilusión por parte de sus hombres, los cuales suspiraron con cansancio mientras guardaban sus armas y se disponían a volver a sus respectivos puestos, imaginándose que su capitán se había vuelto a vender de forma descarada. El hombre de la alabarda les ignoro y se volvió hacia el transeúnte en busca de su pago.

Las enormes puertas carcomidas por el óxido comenzaban a abrirse con lentitud hasta dejar una abertura por la cual se divisaba un camino pedregoso e infestado de barro entre los arboles de otoño retorcidos cuyas frágiles hojas eran azotadas por la cruel llovizna mientras las ultimas aves volaban lejos de sus nidos alejándose lo más que podían de la tormenta.

Era su única vía de escape, el camino hacia la libertad para ambos prófugos. Emy no pudo evitar sonreír con cansancio acomodándose entre las sombras del equipaje y el Mercenario soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo habían logrado sin llamar la atención, sin dejar un reguero de cadáveres que escandalizaría a media ciudad, sin disparar una alarma o siquiera dejar un rastro. Pero por alguna obra del azar tendrían que mancharse las manos nuevamente, ese fue un día lleno de emociones.

-ahora, tu parte - le dijo al mercenario mirándole como si de un amigo cercano se tratase. Jax se alivió un poco por aquello, había sido realmente sencillo y ni siquiera tuvieron que derramar sangre, pero lo más importante es que Emy estaba segura en el carruaje y todo esto se había terminado. Pero, ambos sabemos que eso era cantar victoria muy pronto.

apenas comenzó a buscar en su túnica un gran estruendo repercuto a espaldas del carromato pero no era un relámpago o alguna clase de trueno sino un cañonazo cuyo estallido había resonado por toda la ciudad y habia cortado repentinamente el silencio del puerto, además de volarlo en pedazos.

El mercenario volteo rápidamente al igual que los soldados que quedaron boquiabiertos en cuanto visualizaron los destellos de un anaranjado rojizo al otro lado de la ciudad, seguidos por una sinfonía sinfín de cañonazos y disparos. El cielo ennegrecido se entremezclaba con el humo y los destellos del fuego que devoraba las casas lentamente esparciéndose por las calles y calcinando a cualquiera que alcanzara, sin mencionar que por alguna razón la lluvia solo avivaba la ferocidad de las llamas que caían sobre el fango y la madera mojada para posteriormente tragárselos como a todo lo demás. Los vagabundos y pescadores del puerto comenzaron a correr despavoridos mientras veían sus hogares siendo arrasados tanto por los piratas como por su fuego, inclusive algunos que se habían quedado para apagar el incendio por un arranque de valentía inútil, se dieron cuenta de su estupidez y comenzaron a huir horrorizados por aquella llama inextinguible

No tengo que recordarte que a partir de ese primer ataque el fuego creció devorándolo todo a su paso mientras los piratas registraron, robaron y saquearon todo a su paso, además, ese cuento de tragedia y crueldad ya es bastante viejo e insípido, por lo menos para mí, y si, sé que deseas los detalles pero aquello es irrelevante, confórmate con saber que desde ahora las cosas se podrán peor.


End file.
